A Cinderella Story
by puppetlover2
Summary: Cant think of a good summary but this is a parody of the movie A Cinderella Story
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Just so you know I do not own any of the characters.

()

In a kingdom far away there was a princess named Cinderella. Actually it was in a nameless town in a nameless land where this story takes place.

-cut to reality-

My name is Roderich Edelstein (Austria) and this is my fairytale story.

I grew up in this town with my dad Basch (Switzerland), a man who is known for his violent nature and his kindness towards others in need. We weren't rich but we were happy with our lives and the Diner he owned.

This Diner you see was just your everyday small town family owned Restaurant, but here quality wasn't seen over quantity, and everyone was treated like family.

"Alright blow out your candles and make a wish," a man with blue eyes and blond hair said to young Roderich.

Said young Roderich was seated at a table in the family restaurant with his dad, friends, and adopted family around him. Sitting next to him was another young boy who would later on become his best friend, Im Yong Soo (Korea).

Standing off to the side was man named Sadik Adnan (Turkey), and two woman named Deianira Karpusi (Greece), and Nashwa Hassan (Egypt).

Other than my own piano what more could I want. And with that in mind Roderich blew out his candles.

But apparently my dad had thought differently.

A woman with platinum blonde hair had been walking by when she slipped (on what we will never know) and fell into Basch's arms, and before anyone knew it it was love at first sight.

()

Before I knew it Natalia (Belarus) and her sons Alfred (America) and Ivan (Russia) had moved into our house, and not long afterwords I lost my dad.

"And they lived happily ever after," Basch read to Roderich one night before going to bed.

And then the world came crashing down. Suddenly everything started shaking, an earthquake had struck.

Quickly Basch picked Roderich up and brought him to the bedroom doorway. Everything was fine when suddenly Natalia started calling for help somewhere else in the house. Basch went to help her when Roderich grabbed his hand telling him to stay.

"I'll be back don't worry."

And then my childhood ended.


	2. Chapter 1

Warning : slight language

(Years later)

My life had basically gone from being a normal boy to being a High School slave boy working in the now changed Diner, doing all kinds of odd jobs there along with schoolwork, housework, and doing Alfred's homework.

"Roderich!"

Startled a young man sat up from the desk he had fallen asleep at. He had short well-kept dark brown with a cowlick on the right side of his head, eyes a shade of blue that looks suspiciously like purple, and square glasses.

"Bring me Breakfast dang it!"

Blearily he found the source of the voice, a sort of speaker (it's one of those ones where you can talk to people in other rooms). Pressing the comm button he said, "I'll be right there."

"Now!"

Groaning he got up and left the room.

()

Down by the house there was a small training area where Alfred and Ivan were being trained as though for the army.

"Come on you Pansies! Is that the best you fuckin woosies can do! Run faster dammit!" Standing off to the side was a man that we all know as Mollosia, but for this story he shall be called Blake.

"But duuude this is hard to do," Alfred cried as he ran another lap. He was starting to fall behind his brother.

"Then try harder dammit!"

"Now don't push them to hard, they do have to go to school after all," spoke up Natalia as she sat off to the side watching with a bored expression.

Blake gave her an annoyed look before saying, "If I did that your boys would be even more useless."

It was then Roderich came out of the house with a plate of bling(pancakes) that he brought over to Natalia.

"This is the one from my country correct?" She asked him.

"Nothing but the best."

"Good now you can get to work on your chores," As she said this she put some of the pancake into her mouth.

"Actually Natalia I was wondering if I could save my chores for later in the day, I need to study for some test-"

"Roderich honey, you don't need to study, now go and do your chores or you'll never get into that college you want."

Sighing he turned and walked back the house not seeing that Ivan had finished his laps.

Once Ivan saw that no one was looking he picked up a nearby rock and chucked it at Roderich's head.


End file.
